geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Hammond
[[Ken Hammond|'Ken Hammond']], also known as hken167 (discord name), Maple Leaf 1 [RCAF] (GeoFS Callsign), and [Hammond|Trident 2 [Canadian ATCRCAF]] (former callsign) is a high ranking military official in the GeoFS community. Hammond currently serves his main duty as Chief of the Defense Staff and Commander of the Canadian Armed Forces (since September 2019). He previously served as RCAF 2IC from June 2018 to June 2019. Hammond is credited with over 120 kills on GeoFS, and is regarded as one of the most experienced military pilots in Military Roleplay. He also has built a substantial portion of the MRP community, and has set standards for many other air forces History Hammond was recruited into the RCAF on November 7th 2017 by Gurses for RCAF, after serving as an airline pilot and civilian ATC for two months prior. After he shot down 3 hostiles over Vancouver on his own a few weeks after joining, he was promoted to Warrant Officer. Hammond Quickly climbed the ranks to command. He was chief AWACS pilot for the first part of his career before being given 2IC when he was promoted to Brigadier General in July 2018. Hammond is currently the most decorated officer in the RCAF, participating in every major conflict since his enlistment. He has over 120 confirmed kills. Hammond was online slightly more often than Gurses, and was regarded for a time as the most influential person in military role play that wasn't a CIC. Hammond's role play policies were for a time the codex of military role play, and were only nullified in June 2019 by Thor. These policies included strict patrolling of Canada's border, swift and immediate removal of all hostile aircraft in Canadian airspace, and an assertion of Canadian dominance that can only be paralleled in real life by America's armed forces. Needless to say, there was mixed reaction of these policies in the military community. These policies were eventually ridiculed by Privat and others like him who disagree with the progressiveness of some RCAF pilots. However, Hammond and Gurses were originally not very aggressive, and they tried to negotiate. Unfortunately, the negotiations failed and RCAF was forced to ramp up its aggressiveness to counteract this opposition that refused to fade. Hammond is responsible for many of the GeoFS realism rules, having drafted them himself before being voted on. He maintains those rules to this date, and has made amendments to them as the community has progressed. Hammond became increasingly inactive in GeoFS during the spring of of 2019. In early spring, he announced his intention to retire from GeoFS to join the Royal Canadian Navy in real life. The community was mixed on opinions for the leave. Most didn't want to see him go, but some were happy. Nevertheless, Hammond retired in June 2019 with the rank of Major General, and was replaced by Thor as the second in command. Hammond did not participate in the Canadian Civil War. Although he maintained connections with some in the resistance, he never chose a side, and never flew any missions. He came back in September 2019, during a random flight on GeoFS; his first in 2 months, where he was invited back into the RCAF and largely re-activated the server. He was appointed Chief of the Defense Staff by PM. Watson, and serves in that role to this date. He is currently active in the GeoFS community and remains a prominent figure in MRP. In the fall of 2019, Hammond served as Deputy Secretary General of the United Nations under secretary generals Bryce and Spacerage. He served as interim SecGen when they left office. Hammond also served as Vice Chairman of the GeoFS Council for Peaceful Intervention, serving under Generic. He no longer serves in the GCPI, but he was re-instated as Deputy Secretary General of the UN on January 20th 2020 when Bryce was re-elected, Hammond was voted "most impactful veteran" and "biggest rise to success" at the 2019 GeoFS MRP Awards. He also tied for "most impactful person" with his friend and former boss Gurses. Current Status Right now, Ken Hammond serves his main duty as Chief of the Defense Staff and Commander of the Canadian Armed Forces, overseeing all Canadian military Operations. He holds the rank of General, making him the highest ranking person in Canada. Hammond is also Supreme Allied Commander of NATO, Deputy Secretary General of the UN, and Chairman of the UN Security Council. He previously served as Vice Chairman of the GeoFS Council for Peaceful Intervention. Recently, Hammond was made Military Role Play Editor-In-Chief of the GeoFS Wiki. He continues to fly patrols on GeoFS under the callsign Maple Leaf 1 RCAF. Personal Life Ken Hammond is currently a student in Ontario Canada. He served with the Royal Canadian Air Cadets for 4 years and recently retired to join the Royal Canadian Navy. Ken remains an active Canadian citizen, keeping informed on world issues and having an interest in politics. He enjoys playing music (mainly bass) and GeoFS. Statistics Full name: Kenneth J. Hammond Callsign: Maple Leaf 1 RCAF Allegiance: Canada Years of Service: November 7 2017 - Present Rank: General Positions held: Chief of the Defense Staff, Deputy Secretary General of the UN, Supreme Allied Commander of NATO, Chairman of the UN Security Council, Vice Chairman of the GCPI, RCAF 2IC, Commander of the Canadian Central Region, RCAF Operations Officer (unofficial), RCAF Chief AWACS Pilot Kills: >120 Decorations (starting with oldest): General Campaign Star for the TAF War (MiD), General Service Medal for Operation Impact, General Service Medal for the War with Russia (MiD), General Campaign Star for the Leopardistan War (MiD), General Service Medal for the CSU War, Meritorious Service Medal, Medal of Military Valour, Operational Service Medal for Operation Boxtop (I), Canadian Forces Decoration (I), Order of Military Merrit (OMM), Special Service Medal for NATO, UN Headquarters Medal, Operational Service Medal for Operation Pitbull, Meritorious Service Cross, General Service Medal for the RMC Conflict (MiD), General Service Medal for the DTG War, NATO Meritorious Service Medal Poll Rate Kenny Hammond Polite, kind and caring Neutral, well-known for keeping to himself Never heard of him Rude, obnoxious, and uncaring Category:Veterans Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Military Groups